1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a juice extractor, and more particularly, to a safety device that can protect the safety of users.
2. The Prior Arts
The vegetable and juice extractors in the market nowadays usually have a feed channel with a food pusher. The food pusher pushes fruits or vegetables down the feed channel and presses them against a blade disk at the bottom. Thus the fruits or vegetables are chopped and ground into juice.
A power switch controls a motor of the conventional juicer. In other words, when the power switch is turned on, the motor drives the blade disc to rotate continuously; whereas, when the power switch is turned off, the motor and the blade disc stop rotating. This kind of juice extractor has many disadvantages. When the food pusher is away from the feed channel and next piece of fruit isn't pushed in, the blade disc is still rotating. If a foreign object is dropped in the feed channel, a severe impact between the blade disc and the foreign object may happen and the blade disc is likely to be damaged. The object may even be thrown out of the extractor to injure people. Although the user can turn off the power before the food pusher is taken out of the feed channel and turn on the power again after the food pusher pushes another fruit down the feed channel, it is bothersome to switch on and off repeatedly.
Another conventional juice extractor without food pusher also possesses the similar safety problem. Especially a juice extractor with a large opening may cause a danger to kids who may stick their hands down the unit.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/620,801 discloses an improved juice extractor which includes a switch in the feed channel and the switch is activated when the pusher is in contact with the switch. However, the position that the switch is located may make the food be easily contaminated by the switch and the circuit of the switch may also be short by the juice. Furthermore, the switch is difficult to access and this increases difficulty for maintenance. The switch is activated by the food pusher when the food pusher is inserted to a certain depth in the feed channel. The switch stops when the food pusher is removed from the feed channel. The users cannot control the operation of the motor conveniently because the food pusher has to be inserted into the feed channel a certain depth.